After Late Night Dueling
by YamiMarik1994
Summary: A disoriented Pegasus accidentally turns on the duel arena after a late-night duel session. LEMON warning! Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon x Toon Dark Magician Girl one-shot.


This is quite possibly the only fan fic that has a lemon between Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon and Toon Dark Magician Girl.

If you don't like lemons between a human Duel Monster and a dragon Duel Monster, then don't read.

I had written this months in advance and decided now was the time to share it.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Toon Summoned Skull!" Maximillion Pegasus called excitedly. "Attack directly!"

The said monster threw its arms in front of it, and laughing maniacally as it shot bolts of lightning from the tips of its claws. The bolts hit the duel terminal, reducing its Life Points to zero.

"Very good sir," Croquet said from the balcony, relieved that the long duel was finally over. "You've improved since your duel with Mr. Kaiba for the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon and Pyramid of Light cards."

"Thank you Croquet," Pegasus smiled. "But my skills must improve if I am to best Kaiba-boy in a rematch."

Croquet looked at his watch. It read 11:30. "Sir, it's getting late. May I turn in?"

"Yes Croquet," Pegasus said. "You are dismissed."

Croquet bowed and exited the balcony.

Pegasus dug through his deck and pulled out three cards and set them on the card reader. They were Toon Dark Magician Girl, Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, and Toon World, his most favorite cards.

"Someday, hopefully I will beat Seto once again," Pegasus said in dream-like tone. "And you two will be the ones to put that boy in his place." He chuckled, tapping on the two monster cards.

Stretching his arms and yawning, Pegasus flipped the switch on the duel arena to _off_, not realizing that he had actually switched it to _on_.

xxxx

Hours passed. A lone Duel Monster was on the field. She was the Toon Dark Magician Girl. She looked around the field, wondering when Pegasus was going to have her do something. She fiddled with the staff in her hand, biting on her lip.

"Uh, Pegasus?" she asked, her little girl-like voice filled with confusion. "What do you want me to do?"

She turned, and was horrified to see that no one was standing there.

She shook her head, and ran her gloved hand through the front of her blonde hair.

"Looks like I won't get any sleep tonight."

She sat down, making little circles on the ground with her small, delicate fingers. She sighed. She looked up at the floating green tome known as Toon World. The cartoon was just glad to be free of its demented bindings for once. Granted, she loved Toon World, but she was glad to be out and getting some fresh air. She stretched her arms and yawned.

Continuing to stare at Toon World, she thought of Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon. He was the most powerful of Pegasus's Toon Monsters, and actually the strongest monster in his Deck. Toon Dark Magician Girl loved to be around him. He always radiated a cheerful energy, which she loved. He was bursting with this energy, and it always turned her on. Being the Toon counterpart of the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon, he was also very strong. On top of all that, he was just so adorable!

She closed her eyes, and imagined that cute little Dragon caressing her body with his claws, running his tongue all over her naked body. She let out a frustrated moan and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She could feel herself becoming wet. She hated when that happened; she only had one pair of panties. She tried to shake the feeling off, but it wouldn't go away.

Just then Toon World opened, and Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon emerged from the book. The petit dragon looked at her.

"Toon Dark Magician Girl," he said with his almost squeaky voice. "What are you doing out here?"

"Master forgot to turn off the arena's projector before he went to bed," she said, adjusting the gauntlet on her right wrist.

The little dragon shook his head. "Pegasus can be so forgetful sometimes…"

Toon Dark Magician Girl stood up, and stretched her arms above her head.

"I guess I should turn off the device," she said, floating over to the console.

Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon watched her as she tried to find the switch that turns the projector on and off.

_She's so cute… _Blue-Eyes thought. _I love her so much, and yet she doesn't know… She probably doesn't feel the same about me. We never have time during duels; not in front of Master Pegasus… This is my only chance._

"Ummm…. Toon Dark Magician Girl?" The cartoon dragon spoke.

The magician looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Ummm…. Before you turn the hologram off, there's something I want to tell you…"

"Yeah…" Toon Dark Magician Girl said, hoping on the inside that he was going to say what she thought he was going to say.

Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon looked at his feet with nervousness, twiddling his clawed fingers.

"Uhh… Over…the years…after many duels…we got to be good friends...right?"

Toon Dark Magician Girl nodded cheerfully. "Of course! We always will be friends!"

"But…I think…I…want to be…more…than friends…" He said, a slight blush tinting his light blue scales.

"Blue-Eyes…" she gasped slightly, noticing his blush. "What are you saying?"

Blue-Eyes looked up at her, his normally insane-looking eyes glinting with a glimmer of hope.

"Toon Dark Magician Girl…I…I-I'm in love with you." He said.

The magician had a shocked look on her face, but on the inside she was jumping for joy.

"Y-you are?" Toon Dark Magician Girl asked. "I…I…"

Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon looked back down at the ground, embarrassed at what he just said.

"I'm in love with you too." He heard her finally say. He looked up at her, a large smile on her face.

"You are?" he said. She simply nodded.

Joy overtaking him, he flew at her and took her in a bear hug. She hugged him back.

"I'm so glad to hear that!" he said, tears filling his large eyes.

'Blue-Eyes," Toon Dark Magician Girl said, "I loved you for a long time, and now I want to show you."

She moved her head in front of his, slightly breaking the hug. Then, she put her lips against his.

They kissed normally for a few seconds, before the kiss became more passionate. Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon pressed his large tongue against her teeth, begging for entrance. She opened her teeth, and he pushed his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned against his tongue as he caressed the inside of her mouth gently. Toon Dark Magician Girl pressed her tongue against the underneath of his tongue, making him moan this time. The dragon sucked on her mouth greedily, taking all the saliva out of her mouth. She moaned loudly against the force. Toon Dark Magician Girl broke the kiss; a long line of saliva connected their mouths. They both panted, taking in as much air as they could.

Toon Dark Magician Girl floated down to the top of the dueling console, and sat on top of it.

"Undress me," she said seductively. Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon smiled, and hovered down to her.

First, he gently removed her left gauntlet, exposing her bare wrist. Then he gently removed the other. He took her small hands (well, small compared to his) in his, and rubbed his thumb over the palms. He slowly moved his hands up her arms. He rubbed her neck affectionately. Toon Dark Magician Girl closed her eyes and smiled. Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon moved his hand up to the blue and pink hat on her head. He slipped it through her hair with ease, and gently threw it to the floor. He ran his claws through the soft, golden-blonde hair.

"Your hair is so soft," Blue-Eyes whispered. Then he put his snout in her hair, and sniffed it. "I love it."

Toon Dark Magician Girl put her hands at his sides, and ran kisses across his scaly chest.

Blue-Eyes pulled away from her, and stared at her torso. He couldn't wait to see what she looked like.

He floated behind her and unhooked the top part of her bodice. Then he floated back in front of her and removed it, exposing her full chest. Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon gasped slightly at the size of her breasts.

Toon Dark Magician Girl smiled. "Like what you see?"

Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon's tongue fell out of his mouth, and she took that as a yes.

The dragon slowly and gently grabbed her right breast, and ran his claws over her nipples.

Toon Dark Magician Girl moaned as he lightly nicked the sides of her nipples with his claws, making them harden.

"Blue-Eyes…" she moaned. Then he removed one hand, and grabbed her other breast, and did the same to that one.

Toon Dark Magician Girl moaned loudly at the double treatment her breasts were receiving. Then Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon placed his mouth against her nipple, and took it in his mouth. Toon Dark Magician Girl let out a gasp of pleasure as the dragon ran his tongue over her nipple, occasionally grazing it with his teeth. Then he moved his mouth to her other nipple and did the same. Her muscles began to tense as the pleasure was becoming too much for her to handle. Her panties became soaked with her juices as they leaked out of her.

Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon ceased his sucking, and moved his head back, leaving her panting for air. She looked at him, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why...did you stop?." She said in a whining voice.

Blue-Eyes took her skirt in his hands."I want to make you mine now," he smiled.

Toon Dark Magician Girl lifted herself up slightly, allowing him to move the skirt down her smooth legs, and off her body, leaving her in her boots and panties.

Blue-Eyes began sweating, becoming heavily aroused. He removed her boots off her feet, discarding them to the floor. Then he grabbed her soaked panties at the sides, and pulled them down her legs, and tossed them to the floor.

Toon Dark Magician Girl sat before him fully exposed. Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon felt his reptilian penis coming out of its slit.

Blue-Eyes grabbed her legs, but Toon Dark Magician Girl stopped him.

"Wait." She said.

She got up and floated down to the floor of the arena, and laid down on her back.

"Ok," she said. "You can come down."

Blue-Eyes floated down to her, landing on his feet. He grabbed her legs and spread them apart, exposing her wet clit. It looked like it was begging for him.

Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon took one of his hands and rubbed the area around his slit, making his dick fully emerge. He was a good seven inches long.

Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon positioned himself between her legs, ready to penetrate her.

"Toon Dark Magician Girl," he said. "Please be ready."

She nodded, squirming on her back to get situated.

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you right?"

"Yes."

"This will hurt."

"How bad will it hurt?" The worry in her child-like voice broke his heart.

"Because I'm a dragon, this will hurt a lot."

Toon Dark Magician Girl tensed the muscles in her back.

"Please don't be afraid," Blue-Eyes said, holding back tears. "Just know that I love you. Are you ready?"

She nodded.

He pressed his dragon cock up to her entrance, and as gently as he could, pushed himself inside. She immediately cried out in pain.

Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon pulled out of her. "I can stop if you want."

Toon Dark Magician Girl shook her head. "No. Please continue.

He slowly went back into her but farther this time. The pain returned and she felt like she was being ripped in half. Tears fell down her face as the pain got worse.

"I'm so sorry," Blue-Eyes whispered. He rubbed his claws over her cheek in an attempt to calm her down. "Please don't cry." He said, unable to hold back his own tears.

"May I go on?" he asked, putting his hands against the ground to balance himself.

"Be gentle." She said.

Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon pulled his pelvis back, and thrust into her, breaking her barrier in the process.

Toon Dark Magician Girl half-screamed in pain, but Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon captured her lips in a kiss, silencing her.

They continued kissing as the dragon thrust into her gently. Toon Dark Magician Girl bucked her hips against his thrusts, making him go deeper. The pain still lingered, but it gradually turned into pleasure. She let out loud cries of pleasure as the pain completely disappeared. Now only blissful pleasure filled her body.

"May I…go faster?" Blue-Eyes said through his moans.

"Yes…please…" she moaned.

Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon sped up his thrusts, making Toon Dark Magician Girl moan louder. Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon's own moans became louder as Toon Dark Magician Girl's tight walls pulsed around his dick. He hit her g-spot with each thrust; now she literally screamed in pleasure. Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon thrust as fast as he could, both of them submerged in ecstasy. The claws on the dragon's feet scraped against the floor as he tried to keep his balance. He made his little cartoon-like sounds, trying to keep his release from coming to make the sex last longer. He managed to keep it in, until Toon Dark Magician Girl had her climax.

Toon Dark Magician Girl's back arched as she came all over Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon's crotch, giving a scream of pleasure.

The sudden force of her coming sent the dragon over the edge. He stopped thrusting and held it in her. He opened his eyes wide and clenched his teeth as his seed shot out like a hose filling Toon Dark Magician Girl's womb to the brim, the liquid squirting out of the tight fit in her pussy. They breathed deeply together, completely out of energy. Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon pulled out of her slowly, causing her to let out a small moan.

Despite having used a lot of energy Blue-Eyes still had some energy left. He couldn't say the same about Toon Dark Magician Girl, however. She was completely drenched in sweat, her blonde hair matted to her head. She took deep breaths, trying to regain the energy she lost.

Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon gathered up her clothes, and went over to Toon World, which opened up for him automatically. He threw the clothes inside the book and it snapped shut.

He went back over to his beauty and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style. Planting a kiss on her lips, he nuzzled her gently. His small wings flew them over to Toon World. As the book opened, Toon Dark Magician Girl wrapped her arms around Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon's neck, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I will always love you," he whispered, planting a kiss on her lips.

As the hard-cover bindings closed over them, Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon whispered in her ear:

"I have to thank Pegasus for creating you."

* * *

Read & Review!


End file.
